


Thermostat

by DeserdiVerimas



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 4 drabbles, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Poe collapsing into a warm puddle of happiness, Thermostat Fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2018-08-09
Packaged: 2018-09-19 20:31:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9459332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeserdiVerimas/pseuds/DeserdiVerimas
Summary: Growing up in different environments effects what temperature you are most comfortable with.





	1. Chapter 1

Finn, having lived in temperature controlled spaceships his entire life, has a set temperature he likes to have his room set to. Stray from this tempertaure at your own peril. If you mess with his thermostat, he will find you.  
Rey, on the other hand, cannot stand cold temperatures. Her room is always amongst the warmest on the resistance base, hot as an oven and just as dry. She'll also defend the temperature as fiercely as Finn - her friends have learned to fear any mission that takes place on a colder planet, due to the complaining that Rey will do on their way back. And for the fear that she'll use one of them as her own personal space heater and put her ice-block hands inside their shirts in an attempt to warm them up.  
Poe, on the other hand, doesn't care what temperature it is - Yavin 4 had a reasonably consistent temperature that is simialr to Finn's one true temperature, but the rest of his squad are convinced he's half cat, so he is insanely comfortable in Rey's room. He just melts into whatever piece of furniture he's sitting on, leaving Rey disgusted that he's incapable of operating.  
"It's not that hot!"  
"Uurghghhhmmmm" he says as he slides down the chair he's sitting on, face of comfortable relaxation.


	2. Addendum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More background on how Rey, Finn and Poe control their rooms, and the temperatures they each prefer.

Rey is used to the scorching heat of Jakku. It would beat down on the metal walls of her home, baking the inside where she sat, searching for any respite from the sun. She used to sit, perfectly in the middle, wrapped in loose, light fabric, and sweat through the day. It wasn’t comfortable, by any measure, but it is comforting, remembering that heat. And being reminded that she doesn’t have to suffer in that horrible place any more, that she can do what she wants, go where she wishes. And that she always will have her friends beside her.

Poe, having grown up on Yavin 4, is used to the cool of the rainforest in the morning, before the sun rose past the limb of the gas giant and started warming the humid jungle. He’d sit there, outside the small house his mother kept, taking in the noise of the planet as it woke, before his mum called him in for breakfast. He’s been on other planets since then, of course—the resistance changes homes as often as it suits them, and even more lately—but he still remembers those quiet mornings; respite, before the day has fully begun.

The First Order keeps their planetside bases the same temperature as their ships. It’s easier to keep the habitable parts of a spacecraft at a steady temperature—cool this air here, pump it down this corridor there, and soon everything is an efficient uniform. But they have an image to uphold; enforced, galactic dominance, and disavowal of the other, must be upheld. And so, the temperature of his lodgings was never really something Finn had to consider. And as much as he despises them for what they do, there’s still some part of him that feels off without that consistency.

When placed in a room together, with free control over their temperature, the three of them, inevitably, clash. It was Poe’s room first, preset to his comfort—cool in the morning, warmer at night. Not warm enough, however, for Rey, who, after only a few days of tinkering, has found a way of ramping the heat up enough to make the others both uncomfortable. She’s not shivering any more though. But Finn, having realised that this is another thing about his new life he now has a decision in, quietly campaigns to get their rooms set to his comforting medium.


End file.
